prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS05
is the 5th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 101st episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Saki is instantly smitten with Mai's older brother and is delighted when he allows her to borrow a book. But after Kenta accidentally spills tea on it she gets angry at him. '' Summary Saki hurriedly runs to school and is running late. Flappy chastises her for taking so long to get up that morning, but she tells him that he could have helped her to make sure she didn't oversleep, but he says it's not his job. She pauses momentarily when she spots a cute boy -Kazuya- staring at the sky and begins observing him, and she gets excited as a plane goes by, alerting him of her prescense. Saki apologizes and explains what happened, and he laughs finding her answer amusing before taking off. When school ends, Saki laments the english homework their teacher gave to her as punishment for being late. She claims it is unfair and while passing, Kenta makes a joke. She scolds him with annoyance as Mai remarks on their closeness, but Saki says he is only a kid she grew up with. Mai offers to lend Saki a hand with homework as long as she's willing to do her part, and when Saki agrees they head to the Mishou household. As they arrive, Saki examines the surroundings before noticing a nice bookshelf. She comments that all of the books seem too difficult for her to understand, and turns her attention to Choppy, who shows her a clay figure her mom owns. As they sit down Mai explains she is an archaeology teacher when Flappy comments that Choppy must be hungry. She agrees and the girls use their Mix Communes to get cookies made by NigiNigi and another Diamond Card. Saki and Mai find this adorable, realizing that Flappy did this for her out of love. Noticing the large sphere on the roof, Saki questions it. Mai brings her up to the top and shows her that it is a giant telescope that sticks out of the top. Her father is an astronomer, something Saki thinks is cool until she recognizes a voice calling for them to announce they are home. Mai says its her brother and she brings Saki back down to introduce her to him, and Saki is surprised realizing the handsome boy she met is related to Mai. Meanwhile in Dark Fall, Karehan is by himself trying to determine how to tell the dark lord the bad news that he's failed once more. Goyan approaches and begins to taunt Karehan about his fourth failure, and angered, Karehan summons a huge gust of wind and destroys part of the wall he's standing by, while stating he will defeat Pretty Cure. Saki is very happy to have finished their homework, just in time for the crepes Mai made for a snack. She thanks Kazuya for helping her, claiming that he made it sound really easy, and even fun. He starts to discuss the various things Mai has explained to him about her, and he claims she is just how he imagined- flustering Saki, who tries to change the subject by recalling a book she tried looking at earlier. He mentions that it is one of his favorites and offers to ler her borrow it, but she refuses initially, then accepts it when she knows its really okay. At Panpaka Pan, Kenta has Minori take an order before he goes outside with her. He compliments her for being much more useful and talented to Sako, then expresses annoyance as she hasn't showed up yet. She suddenly walks by, very happy and at ease and watches as she sits down and explains to them that Mai's brother helped her with her homework. She starts to read the book he let her borrow, but when Minori gets bored, Kenta starts to mock Saki and claims she wouldn't be able to understand it; but as he moves, he accidentally spills tea all over it. Sak i panics and yells at him before running inside, locking herself in her bedroom with a cloth to clean it. As Saki angrily sits, Flappy insists that Kenta didn't spill it intentionally, so she shouldn't be so hard on him. But she doesn't listen. The next day, she is shown to still be angry with Kenta and walks around him when he makes an attempt to apologize to her. Instead of listening, Saki just claims not to know him and walks away to leave with Mai. That afternoon, Mai speaks with Kenta. He explains what happened to the book, along with how Saki refuses to achnowledge or forgive him. Mai is sure if he would sincerely apologize she would forgive him, but Kenta doesn't see the point since she's too stubborn anyway. He is sure if Mai was to apologize to Saki and her brother, he would be forgiven, but Mai suddenly gets another idea. When school ends the following day, Saki runs through town to ask if anyone has a copy of the book. She expresses disbelief as they reveal it is no longer in print, and finding it on sale would be rare since even the publishers are out of copies. Defeated, Saki leaves to hear Kenta nearby, begging for the book at a nearby store. With annoyance Saki yanks him out of the shop and scolds him as he makes an attempt to apologize again. Before he can finish, she apologizes for getting annoyed with him to begin with, considering it was an accident. They make up and decide to search for the book together, with Kenta pointing out that they have already checked the same stores. Mai arrives to suggest that the two of them check out the used book stores, as they are more than likely to have out of print or low copied books. They step inside and decide to ask the clerk, but to their horror it is revealed to be Karehan- who summons a small book Uzaina to chase after them. The girls flee the book store as Kenta can only observe the floating book following the girls; only to lose consciousness after a book hits him. As the books form into one giant Uzaina, the girls transform into Cure Bloom and Cure Egret. They get to work fighting it and watch with surprise as it regenerates the books knocked out of it. It throws the girls into the nearby trees before Karehan yanks them back with summoned vines, demanding to know of the fountain's location. But Cure Bloom refuses to tell him, stating that she would never tell anybody who hurt Kenta. Using their Twin Stream Splash, Cure Bloom and Cure Egret take down the Uzaina. They return to normal and Saki approaches her unconscious friend, who soon awakens to ask what happened. They do not answer him, and instead the trio apologize to Kazuya for the ruined book. He claims it is fine as both Saki and Kenta try to take the blame, then points out just how tiny the stain is anyway, stating that the book is still readable anyway. Saki is amazed by how cool Kazuya is about this, and calls him awesome as Kenta makes another remark against her, claiming she wasn't able to read the book anyway. Saki scolds him by stating he only reads manga and isn't in the position to talk, causing them to start bickering. Major Events *Saki's crush on Mishou Kazuya, Mai's older brother begins in this episode. *Karehan makes his skills known in this episode: Manipulating anything made from wood or plants. *This is the first time (outside of eye catches) that sending gifts is shown through the Communes. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Karehan *Goyan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Mishou Kazuya *Hoshino Kenta *Hyuuga Minori *Korone Trivia *For a split second as Saki takes a few steps while holding Flappy in Mai's house. Her neck/collar area turns black. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star